


Kunoichi =/= Medic-Nin

by laleia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laleia/pseuds/laleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each wanted to be medic-nin, each for a different reason ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kunoichi =/= Medic-Nin

**Author's Note:**

> In canon, all of the kunoichi (that we've met) have wanted to be medic-nin. This annoyed, me of course, so I've given each character 100 words to explain her reasons.

Tenten has always idolized Tsunade. She used to entertain dreams of apprenticing under the legendary Sannin as a medic-nin so _she_ could be great one day, too. She quickly gave up on that dream once she acknowledged her expertise lay with weaponry rather than medicine. Nonetheless, she cannot deny there was a pang of envy when (silly, useless) Sakura (who had always before considered chasing boys more important than honing ninjutsu) was chosen to be Tsunade's apprentice. The envy was brief and easily dismissed. She would only have made an average medic-nin, whereas now she would be a great weapons-mistress.

The last time Hinata remembers her father smiling in approval was shortly before she started training (four months before Neji'd begun his, two months after Hanabi learned to walk), when she'd precociously helped brew a potent healing salve. "If you're as gifted in Byakugan as in medicine, you'll do the Hyuuga name proud," he'd predicted. She'd proved to be a disappointment in the former, but she tried for ages to make him proud with the latter. It took her years before she came to realize that the only way she could do him proud was by forging her own path.

Ino still remembered her shock when she'd seen firsthand just how much power Sakura wielded because of her training. When she tried her hand at training with Tsunade as well in a mistaken belief that the same route would help her develop her own power, she quickly learned her error. It was simply no use trying to improve herself by following in other people's footsteps. To grow strong, she would have to give up attempting to master chakra control, and look towards her own strengths. That night, she approached her father about fine-tuning their clan techniques and her control thereof.

It was ironic, really. Sakura never wanted to be a medic-nin. Not originally. It wasn't that she set out _not_ to be one, but she had never given the career path much thought. But when Sasuke betrayed the Leaf and ran off (because she was too weak) and Naruto was training almost exclusively with Jiraiya (because she was too weak), then it made sense for her to seek her own teacher who would equip her with what she needed to know (so she would no longer be weak). It was never about being a medic-nin. It was about becoming stronger.


End file.
